Nothing is ever what it seems
by nyxtricks
Summary: <html><head></head>Sarah was fifteen when she rescued her brother from the clutches of the Goblin King and his Labyrinth. Now, four years on, she's trying hard to retain her normal life. Yet her dreams are haunted by a man she is desperately trying to forget and with a roommate who believes wholeheartedly in everything to do with magic, Sarah should have known somewhere down the line something was bo</html>
1. So It Begins

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. This will be a fifteen chapter story. Reviews appreciated but not necessary. ConCrit welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: SO IT BEGINS<strong>

"Argh! For crying out loud!"

Sarah lay still, her arm over her eyes trying to get her breathing to calm down. It was the second time that week she'd found herself woken up, panting like a dog and covered in beads of sweat. She'd been dreaming about the Goblin King again. At first they'd started off innocently enough, mainly just her time running through the Labyrinth and all of her encounters with him. There was one encounter she had dreamed of more than once, her final confrontation. At first she'd woken to find herself feeling smug, the memory of beating him still brought a smile to her face. Those six words had been his complete undoing and she still revelled in the memory of beating him.

Then it changed.

She found she couldn't remember the words. The first time that happened, the clock struck the thirteenth hour and she'd woken up in a blind panic. She'd even gone as far as calling Karen and her father to make sure Toby was alright. Trying to explain that she'd had a nightmare and was worried at four thirty in the morning had not gone down well.

Now, it had grown worse.

When the clock struck the thirteenth hour in her dreams now. The Goblin King smirked, throwing his crystal up in the air but not disappearing with it. Instead he advanced on her, grabbed her by the arms and brought his lips down to meet hers in a furious passion. You belong to me now. He always said and Sarah found herself paralyzed, unable to move.

Even from that, the dreams intensified, the feelings grew stronger… yet she always woke before the dreams end. Leaving her with that now awfully familiar ache and a feeling of anger and frustration. Sarah had hoped that it would go away after a while and if she was honest with herself, Sarah didn't know what was worse.

The fact the dreams wouldn't go away… or that they were left completely unsatisfied.

Eventually, when she trusted herself enough she swung her legs out of bed and headed into the bathroom. I look scary. She couldn't help but think as she glanced in the mirror. Hair hung loose around her shoulders, falling to the middle of her back in waves. The parts of her hair that were closest to her face clung there, sticky with sweat. Her face flushed and her skin had a red tone to it, her eyes looked heavy. Sighing, she switched the shower on so it was only just warm. Sarah wasn't quite brave enough to take fully cold showers, just the thought sent a cold shiver down her spine.

As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her she heard her bedroom door open and the click of the light switch. She huffed, five in the morning, on the dot, every morning her roommate would enter her room bearing a cup of coffee and usually covered in some kind of paint or pastel. Sarah got dressed in the bathroom and wrapped the towel around her hair before pushing the door open and headed in.

"Morning Sa—rah!" Her roommate chimed, practically bouncing on the bed. "Brought ya coffee!"

Lea was always hyperactive and she always seemed to be awake, no matter what time of day it was. Sarah groaned as she took in the girls appearance, paint and pastel like usual, all over her dungaree's which no doubt meant she would have to change her bed sheets again. Lea was bright eyed; literally, her eyes were the brightest blue she'd ever seen. Her pale blonde hair fell in smooth lines down her back, yet she never saw Lea take so much as a hairdryer to that mane. Her skin was like porcelain, honestly sometimes it hurt Sarah's eyes just to look at her. Beauty that apparent should be made illegal.

Yet despite that, she had a childlike attitude sometimes that Sarah found refreshing.

No matter how crazy anything sounded, Lea always believed her. If she heard or saw anything strange, Lea would never doubt. Her heart and mind were so open, so ready to believe in things normal people couldn't see. It made her smile, it reminded Sarah of her own childlike innocence, though that seemed like such a long time ago now to her. It had taken her a while to trust Lea properly, yet she'd come to and told her about her time in the Labyrinth. Running its mazes', her friends; Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo. The fierys, the "Helping Hands." She ran through everything her mind could dredge up. Explaining everything in great detail and Lea hanging on to every word she said.

Yet the one thing she would never tell her about was the Goblin King. Naturally, Sarah had told her that he was the one who took Toby and she had defeated him. Yet she'd never used his name, never told her what he looked like. Sarah was never sure why, but she just hadn't ever felt comfortable talking about him.

"He—llo! Earth to Sarah." Lea waved a small hand at her. "Where's ya head at girl?"

"Sorry Lea, miles away." She shook her head and sat down on the bed next to her. "Did you want something?"

"No." She answered quickly. "Well… yes and no… Are you alright?"

"Course I am." She replied, taking a sip of her coffee and not quite meeting Lea's eyes. She was alright, apart from the dreams but she'd convinced herself they'd stop soon enough. "Why?"

"Dreams of the Labyrinth again?" Lea cocked her head to the side and Sarah sighed. She didn't know why she bothered to hide anything from Lea, it was almost like she could see right through her. "Oh, speaking of… here."

She placed the leather-bound book back on the stand. After hearing about what had happened, Lea had desperately wanted to read it but Sarah wouldn't let her. Lea however, wasn't taking no for an answer and after promising to never read it aloud, Sarah allowed her to borrow the book.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sarah replied, looking at the book. It still amazed her sometimes that something so small could cause the amount of damage it had done. She sipped at her coffee, aware Lea was practically staring at her. In many ways Sarah desperately wanted to confide in Lea about the dreams she was having, but at the same time she was fearful too. After that day, Sarah had never trusted words easily. She always thought before she spoke and she never so much as uttered the name Jareth. The thought of actually saying it aloud, or as in her dreams, screaming it aloud sent icy shivers right down her spine. A sickly feeling lodged in the pit of her stomach.

Despite this, she couldn't deny the Fae intrigued her, she also couldn't deny that he was handsome too. Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. The words still echoed in her mind from time to time. She did fear him, but love him? No, she couldn't. He'd never really shown any kind of kindness, compassion or regret for any of the things he did. He was always trying to trick her at every turn. How could she love a man who used tricks to get his own way?

"Like a spoilt child."

"What? Who's a spoilt child?" Lea asked, Sarah looked at her friend dumbly, she hadn't meant to speak that aloud, she who was so careful with words. "What's going on, Sarah? Really?"

"I've been having dreams… about…" She sighed, her face turning a shade of red. "Well… about him."

"Oh!" Lea exclaimed, almost as though she understood who 'him' was. "Him who?"

Sarah sighed again and began to tell her rather embarrassing story. She could feel her face heating up as she told Lea about the dreams and how they progressed, she never mentioned Jareth by his name, only referring to him as 'The Goblin King.'

"Okay, disturbing but… it ends all happy right? With hugs and stuff?"

Always look on the bright side. That was basically Lea's motto.

"No… It never really… ends. If you get what I mean?" But judging from the look on Lea's face, she did not get what Sarah meant. "Ohmygod. Are you really going to make me say it? Okay okay… They end before the… you know… grand finale."

"Grand… finale…" At this, Lea bowled over laughing. "That's one way of puttin' it." Lea stretched and smirked at Sarah. "Ya know, you could make a wish and see what the ending would be like for real…"

"Hell… no. Not a chance. No way." Sarah protested, jumping off the bed and looking as though Lea had slapped her with a wet fish. "Are you actually insane? Do you know what would happen if I was actually that stupid to wish him here."

"He could make all your dreams come true." Lea smirked, "And finish some unsatisfied ones."

"Yeah… because I'm sure he would love to do that with the person who not only defeated his Labyrinth, buthumiliated and rejected him. Remember?"

"You're clearly pining over him or you wouldn't be dreaming about him would you? And you never know, he could be thrilled to see you." Lea stood up and headed to the door, taking one last look over her shoulder before closing it behind her. She let out a breath when the door closed and she heard Sarah flop back on her bed.

As Lea entered her own room, which was a sight messier than Sarah's, she dropped onto the stool by the table and looked down at her sketch pad. Staring up at her was the face of The Goblin King. She'd drew him from the descriptions Sarah had given her and the few she'd figured from the book.

"Kalea," Came a voice from behind her. "Are you making any progress?"

Turning around she found herself face to face with a woman who had pale skin, hazel eyes and long blonde hair. She was dressed in a way which wouldn't fit into this world as Lea hurried to close and lock her bedroom door. She didn't know how many times she would have to tell this woman popping up unannounced wouldn't help the situation at all.

"Yes and no." She sighed, "She's beginning to trust me more but until she uses his name I cannot bring them together, mother."

"Did you plant the dreams?"

"Of course." Lea grinned, "And they're growing stronger. It should only be a matter of time."

"We may not have much time remaining, Kalea. This is of the utmost importance and it is imperative they both do not find out." The woman smiled, "At least until it is too late to stop it."

"I know." Lea sighed and looked down, "I know what is at stake here."


	2. Marriage and Misery

_**CHAPTER TWO: MARRIAGE AND MISERY**_

Jareth sat in the throne room, one leg bent over the side of it, holding his head in his hands. The goblins were running riot, chasing chickens, laughing and generally causing a fuss. It was making his head hurt more than usual and right now he just felt like dropping them all in the bog and having done with it. He was out of patience and nearly out of time.

He tapped the end of his cane on the floor as he thought to himself. It had been four years since _she_ had ran through his Labyrinth, causing all kinds of chaos and uproar. She was the first of every runners who actually given him a challenge, he'd actually worried that she would make it through and he'd tried desperately at every turn to thwart her. Trick her, turn her around and even tempt her yet nothing worked. She ploughed through, one thought on her mind. The only constant. Toby.

He could have given her everything she wanted, everything she ever dreamed of but she threw it all away with six little words! She hadn't even stopped to consider what he was offering her. She hadn't spared him a single thought, discarded him like an old broken toy and fled. He'd been drained, his power weakened at first by her rejection. It had taken him a long time to regain his strength, where it had only been four years Above, it had been forty in the underground and even now, he wasn't at his peak strength. He had enemies on his doorstep, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Jareth wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

He'd tried to look in on her, more than once but each time he'd tried the crystal in his hand would shatter. She'd blocked him out of her life completely. He couldn't go near her, neither in his true form nor his owl form. Every time he'd tried he'd been repelled, sent back to the underground in a heap. Crushed, crumbled… defeated. The only time he'd seen her since running his Labyrinth was the first night. When he'd watched her have fun celebrating with that pathetic dwarf, the dopey guard and idiotic dog and that giant fuzzball.

He just wished he could see her… one more time.

The thought angered him, he didn't wish for stupid things like that! It was unbecoming! It was weak! Standing up and storming from the throne room, kicking a few Goblins for good measure, he retired to his chambers. He wanted solitude, peace and quiet. Would it really be so bad if someone overthrew him? If he _wasn't_ the King anymore? At least then he'd be at liberty to do as he liked, wallow as he liked. No, _they_ would never allow it.

The day Jareth was no longer King would be the day his life ended.

He sat on the window ledge of his chambers, looking out over the Labyrinth as the sun set. Casting a burnt orange glow along the horizon, it was calm. Peaceful. He could almost forget his worries sat here, until a voice came from the shadows.

"When are you going to stop wallowing in self-pity, Jareth?" Jareth sighed and turned from the window to face his father. The High King of the Underground. The High King was built stockier than Jareth, his hair silvery rather than the white blonde of Jareth's own. His father had striking blue eyes but similar markings around them to Jareth. "The girl is gone. She bested you."

"Always a pleasure, father." Jareth seethed, not that he needed a reminder on how Sarah beat him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You need to think seriously about the future." His father said, not bothering to hide the shame that seemed to flow from the words. "Time has never been more of an issue than it is now."

"I do not need a wife to rule the Underground."

"Apparently you do!" Even Jareth seemed smaller when his father raised his voice. "You are neglecting duties, you do not play the Labyrinth as you did. You are letting parts of it fall into disrepair! The Labyrinth is connected to you. It feels as you feel, you know this. You lost your head to a silly mortal girl and now you, my son, King of the Underworld, sit holed up in your castle _pining _like a mere_ hound!"_

"I do not _pine!"_ Jareth bit back, though he knew most of what his father said was the truth. "How would taking a wife help?"

"It would help heal the Labyrinth." Put it simply, "Your crazed brother sits on the outskirts waiting for his moment to strike, every day you grow weaker and as such, so does your realm. You have until the eve of your birthday to find yourself a wife, or we choose one for you."

His father stepped back into the shadows, fading from sight. Growling, he threw the a crystal into the fireplace in anger. He didn't want a wife. What was the point in a wife? Sure, she could give him heirs. Warm his bed at night, help rule the realm… but was that really enough for him? Now he'd realised how powerful it can be to love someone, even if they never loved you back. Could he marry someone for the sake of it, forsake any chance at happiness to keep his parents happy? To appease his father?

_The phrase 'its not fair' is certainly fitting at this moment._ Jareth thought to himself. _Maybe that is why she was so fond of that phrase._

"Hob." He called as an ugly stunted Goblin hobbled into the room. "Get some preparations going to hold a _ball_ in three weeks."

"Sire."

"Just do it!" Jareth groaned. He didn't like the idea but he knew the chances of his parents picking a female who was even tolerable was not going to happen. At least this way he could make sure he picked someone who he could maybe have a conversation with every now and then should he wish to. He sat on the edge of his bed. Nobody would fill the void that was left within him when Sarah left, there could be nobody who would come close to touching it.

Still, was the King and certain things were expected of him.

He could play the role well enough. Put a few babes in her belly. Smile when needed, dance at social gatherings. It didn't mean he had to have any particular feeling for the girl, did it?


	3. The Accidental Wish

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters and/or setting.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: THE ACCIDENTAL WISH<strong>

Time was running out, Lea knew it was. She'd lay awake for hours, throwing paint onto her easel and trying to make sense out of the blurring colours. It had been months and it had taken an awful lot of planning and careful consideration to get her to where she was at that moment. Convincing the college staff that she wanted to be in _that_ specific dorm was difficult but they'd managed to switch whoever was supposed to room with Sarah so instead Lea could.

She'd slowly integrated herself into Sarah's life and found herself becoming friends with the girl. She couldn't help but like her, she was honest, to a point and she cared for people. Truly cared. It was a trait many people had lost over the years… some of her own people included. Over the months she'd gotten Sarah to open up to her, believed the wild stories many people would say were stupid. Believed her when she said she'd seen things that people wouldn't believe. She'd listened as she explained in great detail about her time in the Labyrinth and pouted when she glossed over some of the facts concerning the man who took her brother.

She'd even gone to family meals with Sarah's family.

So why was it she was still clamming up tightly about that one man? Why wouldn't she utter his name? Was she afraid if she did that he'd pop out of the air to claim her? _That_ was ridiculous. Even he didn't hold that kind of power, not now anyway. From what she'd been told he couldn't even venture into the Above anymore. He'd grown weak. Lea missed the innocence from her own childhood, though it felt like a lifetime ago. Everything now was a harsh struggle, a fight just to remain where they were… a war was brewing. Lea just hoped for everyone's sake they could stop it before it got out of hand.

She closed her eyes, her fingers wrapping tightly around a small object as she focused on Sarah's dreams. It took a lot of energy to shift them, but she needed a reaction and clearly these dreams weren't frustrating her enough. If she was honest, she felt a bit wrong watching the dream unfold like a fly on the wall and she tried hard to not focus so much on what Sarah and Jareth were doing between those sheets. It was the same every night, Lea would have to watch, listen and stop the dream abruptly before its conclusion. But it wasn't enough! It wasn't working!

_And time is not our friend right now. I am sorry Sarah._

Abruptly she ended the dream once more but kept Sarah in the throws of it, making it seem like once more she'd awoken when in fact she was still dreaming. _Come on, come on!_ Lea chanted to herself. She'd managed to plant these dreams with the help of her mother who was infinitely more powerful than she was, but manipulating them and changing them was going to take a lot from Lea. _Come… on!_

_Yes! There it is!_

* * *

><p>Sarah awoke with a start, once again panting and sweating. Another night, another dream. Her hand flew to her chest, heart thrumming like a humming bird. Sarah managed to take a few deep breaths to calm herself. <em>It was only a dream, Sar! It doesn't mean anything. Just relax. Breathe. <em>She frantically looked around the room. It was totally dark, not even the light outside shone through. She couldn't hear Lea bounding up the stairs with her usual four thirty am coffee… in fact she couldn't hear anything but the wind outside and the tree branches scratching on the window.

_Tree branches? There isn't a tree outside my window!_

Fear welled up in her heart. There wasn't a tree by her window, nor a balcony. There was no possible way anyone could be standing up there. Swallowing, she looked over to the window and instantly regretted it. She saw, plain as day, a barn howl pecking at the window. _No! No no no! Go away I didn't call you!_ She closed her eyes tightly and the moment she did the window flew open, the air filtered in and the unmistakeable sounds of wings flew right over her head.

She had no choice but to look up.

There he was, exactly as she remembered. He wore his signature outfit of polished knee high boots and grey skin tight pants. A black vest sat snugly against the open fronted poets shirt he wore and around his neck hung that pendant. Sarah had to admit she'd imagined strangling him with it a few times. For all the good it would have done. Naturally to finish it off he wore a heavy looking regal cloak. His mismatched eyes stared towards her, amusement written clear as day on his face. He still had that arrogant air about him and instantly it made Sarah's blood boil. What was he doing here? He had no right!

"Well well well…" He began in his usual drawl, "what do we have here?"

* * *

><p>"No, go away." Sarah mumbled in her sleep as Lea sat on the edge of the bed, already her cup of coffee steaming for when she awoke. Lea was feeling the strain with this last one and she prayed it worked. She didn't know if she'd have enough energy left to conjure another for tomorrow night. "You have no right to be here…. <em>Mumble…<em> Didn't… call…" Lea sighed, _Just say his name Sarah… just say it! Aloud, once…_

"… Jareth…"

Lea let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. If she'd have had the energy she could have danced. _Finally! _She placed her hands on either side of Sarah's face and pushed the dream from her mind, replacing it with curiosity about the Labyrinth, her friends and of course, the Goblin King himself. Just by saying his name aloud once had opened her heart and her mind more than she could ever have anticipated, Lea just prayed Jareth wasn't paying attention, she doubted she could have masked that from him. _Wouldn't you like to enter the Labyrinth again, Dear Sarah? _She closed her eyes and flashed an image through Sarah's mind of the many twists and turns, her friends faces, the goblin city and the castle. _Hopefully it will be enough._

"Sarah! Wake up, come on… Sa—rah!" She shook her shoulders as Sarah opened her eyes groggily. "Honestly, you're going to wake up the entire campus one day."

"W-what? Where am I?" She asked to which Lea frowned and thrust the coffee into her hand. "Oh god… it was a dream… just a dream, he wasn't really here."

"Jareth, you mean?" Lea threw in. Sarah almost spat her coffee out. "What? You were the one yelling his name…"

"Don't speak that name Lea!" Sarah almost screeched, "You don't know what you're dealing with."

"It's just a name… it has no power." _Come on… prompting here. Take the bait…_

"No, you don't understand. His name _does_ have power. It is power." Sarah, clearly panicked wasn't truly thinking over what she was saying. "He holds power over everything, everyone I know… Ludo, Hoggle even Didymus! He holds power over all of them and can put fear into them by the mere mention of his name!"

"They'll be okay. I'm more worried about you."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked her friend, jumping from the bed and throwing clothes on. Knowing her luck he'd turn up at any moment and no way in this world she was letting him catch her in a strap shirt and _bum shorts_ as her father named them.

"You spoke his name… Does it… You know…" Lea smiled, "Hold power over you?"

"Of course it does, he frightens the life out of me!" Sarah groaned, "You don't know how much I wish I could tell him he doesn't scare me, but he does…"

Lea sighed, closed her eyes and smiled. There it was, just what she was looking for, a wish spoken of both of them, Jareth and Sarah. It didn't matter that Sarah hadn't meant it. She was conversing with a friend. Many people say I wish… But it was still a wish made and wishes were made to be granted, no matter what the odds were.

"Lea, are you alright?"

She just smiled and nodded, the girl finally given to the exhausted state she was in. The room faded around them. _I'm sorry Sarah, really I am… but the Labyrinth, we need you._ Lea knew her thoughts wouldn't reach Sarah and she desperately hoped one day Sarah would forgive her trickery. As Lea opened her eyes she stood on a bank, overlooking the Labyrinth itself. Sarah was somewhere inside it. _I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't important._

* * *

><p>Sarah groaned and rubbed her head. <em>What happened? <em>Sitting up she gingerly opened her eyes… and screamed. Sarah wasn't prone to screaming, passing out or having fits of any sort but she felt well justified in this instance. Never in a million years had she expected to be back here. She looked around frantically, Lea had been in the room with her when the light had expanded, causing Sarah to shield her eyes and eventually passed out. She stood up, the walls still the same as she remembered, except she noticed parts of it was crumbling.

_What on earth happened?_ She wondered as she fingered the dust where one of the bricks should have been. Half the wall had collapsed on itself. Thinking about it, she looked up. Dark grey clouds encircled the Labyrinth, the whole place was darker, damper and if possible, more threatening and this time, she had nothing to lose.

"Well… come on feet." She mumbled, tasting the oh so familiar words of long ago. She wasn't going to get far sitting here all day. She figured that if she started walking, she was bound to run into someone eventually… though she desperately hoped that somebody would not be Jareth.

_I can't believe I said the phrase I wish out loud… am I completely stupid! _She looked up to the sky. _And really, taking my word on it! Low blow even for you!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>END NOTES: <strong>dcdomain6 – thank you for your review! It's nice to know the story is enjoyed. As for who Kalea is you'll have to wait and see!_


	4. Identities Revealed

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER FOUR: IDENTITIES REVEALED<strong>_

She'd been wandering around the endless twists and turns for what felt like hours. It was different to how she remembered it. The twists seemed more complex, the Labyrinth itself seemed to change on its own. Sarah felt like she was being herded somewhere, she dreaded to think where that would be. She'd been running, walking and jogging, calling the names of her friends but none of them answered her.

This time she was willing to admit she was afraid.

Last time she was here she had a clear goal. Rescue her brother and return home to her life. This time was different, she hadn't wished anyone away and she had no clear goal. Nothing to aim for and that made her nervous. She leant against a wall and looked up to the sky. It was darkening, like a storm was approaching and it made her uneasy. She did not want to be out here whenever that hit. Just one more thing that was different, last time it had barely even rained. _Did it actually rain? I don't remember._

She pushed off the wall and continued walking, using the wall to support herself. Since she didn't know what she was even doing in the Labyrinth, she had no plan on where to go. Blindly walking she hoped her feet knew where to take her and keep her far away from the castle. Her brown hair hung low down her back, her shirt was dusty and her legs were beginning to ache. She had no idea how long she'd been walking but each turn was beginning to look the same to her.

How had she managed to get here? And where was _he?_

She could only be glad he wasn't around at the moment. Last time she had appeared to be strong, together. Now she thought she must look like the frightened child she should have been last time.

By the time she gave up walking her legs had turned to lead and she fell to the floor. She'd always been careful when it came to wishes and words, even her thoughts she guarded. She knew the power that could be pulled from the spoken word. All it took was for one person to take her literally and all hell could break loose. That was how it began the first time when she'd become so tired playing parent to her brother while her father and stepmother went out. She'd wished the goblins would take her brother away.

And they did.

He'd given her the chance to win Toby back and with the help of her friends she'd managed just that. She saved her brother, defeated Jareth and was able to return home. Yet she could never shake the feeling like the Labyrinth wasn't quite through with her, but for what reason she couldn't fathom. That was why she'd always been careful with her words. She was afraid they'd lead her to trouble again.

It hadn't proven her wrong.

This time though she felt alone. Her friends were nowhere to be found, she hadn't even seen a bobbing head of a Fiery. Sarah sighed, how was she supposed to do whatever it was she was supposed to do without _someone_ telling her what was happening? And where in the blazes was Jareth? He must have brought her here so why just dump her in the Labyrinth and leave her without a word about what she was supposed to be doing?

Sarah looked around frantically, she would have given anything in that moment just to see a face she recognised. Even though the thought of seeing his face again brought fear into her heart, she'd have even welcomed him. Anything just for someone to explain to her why she was here and what it was she was meant to be doing.

Why wasn't he here? Right now he'd be coming out with some sarcastic comment and holding that arrogant smirk on his face. It made no sense. Unless…

"He doesn't know I'm even here."

"That was the idea." A familiar voice came from behind her. Sarah turned and looked straight into the blue eyes of her college roommate. "If he'd have known what we were up to, he would have been furious."

"L-Lea?" She could tell it was Lea, but her skin was paler than she'd seen it before. Her hair shone brighter; there was no trace of paint or pastel anywhere on her skin. Where she usually would have donned dungarees, she wore a gown of sheer silver silk. She looked like she'd stepped out of one of Sarah's fairy tales. "What's going on, why am I back here?"

"I'm sorry, I could not risk telling you." She sighed, her eyes turning sad. "I never meant to deceive you. I do wish I could have told you who I was but I knew if you never would have trusted me the way I needed you to."

"You never meant…" Sarah shook her head, she thought she'd found a friend in Lea. Someone she could trust. Now she knew why she believed all the stories that Sarah told her. She was a living version of one of them. She came from here, the Underground. Of course she did, she was more beautiful than any human Sarah had ever seen. _You did think she was unearthly beautiful when you first saw her… maybe you should have listened to your own instincts._

Sarah wasn't sure when she stood up again, but she was having a very hard time balancing. She looked back up to where Lea stood, how could she have missed it? There were plenty of signs to say something wasn't right. How could she have been so blind? Did she honestly miss the signs or did she just ignore them?

How many more questions were going to pop up in her mind.

"Who are you, _really?_" Sarah demanded.

"My name is Kalea… I'm a Fae too." She sighed and dropped her hands down by her side. "I'm Jareth's younger sister."

Sarah's head began to spin. Of course Sarah hadn't really thought he didn't have a family, it would have been stupid for her to assume that. But to have Jareth's _sister_ living with her and not knowing about it? No, that was too much. It pushed Sarah over the edge and caused Sarah to do something she'd never done before.

Sarah Williams fainted.

* * *

><p>Lea looked down at the floor to where her friend had fallen and found herself cocking her head to the side. Of all the reactions she thought Sarah would have had, fainting was not one of them.<p>

"I thought the mortal girl was made of stronger stuff?" Lea turned to be greeted by the face of her mother. "From the way Jareth spoke of her I expected… more."

"She's been through a lot, mother." Lea spoke, "And do not make the mistake in thinking my transportation magic is perfect. Unlike my dearest brother I cannot mask the effects upon entering the Labyrinth from the mortal realm."

"I do suppose it will take a while for her mind to adjust to the magic in the air." Her mother sighed, "After all, the Above is severely lacking in it."

"She will adjust, I know Sarah and she is strong. I have been in her mind and it is… _willful."_ Lea put a hand to her head. "I need to figure out what exactly I am to tell her. She needs the truth."

"She cannot know the truth!"

"Mother do not be ridiculous! Sarah will never make a choice without the facts. I will be honest with her." Lea looked down at her sleeping friend. "And if she chooses to resist, I do have a backup plan. Never fear mother dear."

* * *

><p><em><strong>END NOTES:<strong>_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. The Ties That Bind

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry it took so long to update guys but work has been hectic over the last few days! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I thank you all for the reviews! Anyway, here's the next installment, Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER FIVE: THE TIES THAT BIND<strong>_

A crystal shattered against the wall.

Jareth was furious, never before had someone managed to enter his Labyrinth without his knowledge, without his _permission._ It angered him that someone had managed it and he couldn't find them. He'd spent hours searching the Labyrinth through his crystals, trying to find the oddity that had gotten his Labyrinth so excited, though every time he thought he'd gotten close the Crystal seemed to lose the will to continue and a murky grey cloud appeared.

Eventually he'd become frustrated and threw it against the wall.

How had they even managed to enter his kingdom without his permission? His magic still held, the boarders were protected for now. Though his brother beat at the walls he couldn't enter. Not without Jareth's permission; he'd made sure of that long ago. The only people who could enter were his family and other Fae. Yet Jareth knew whoever it was that had entered was _not _a member of his family and was certainly _not_ a Fae and if any other creature entered they had to appear at the castle and speak their intentions. Yet not a soul had appeared.

It left Jareth with questions. Jareth hated unanswered questions. He hated not knowing. He always _knew._

A Goblin entered the room with a tray of food and wine, placed it on the table in front of Jareth and bowed so low his nose nearly tapped his toes. Jareth looked at him, a scowl on his face and an urge to kick him from his sight. Instead he growled, almost feral. The Goblin gave a frightened squeak and departed as fast as he had entered, the Goblin King smiled for the first time in hours.

"Jareth." Came a voice from the corner as a woman appeared out of what seemed like thin air. "Must you sit in such annoyance all day?"

"I know every inch of this Labyrinth, all its twists and turns." He stated, "I know every creature, every Fae, every living soul that resides within its walls… I know all of its trades merchants and everyone who comes through it."

"As a King should."

"Then tell me mother," He raised, swirling a goblet of wine in his hand. "How is it someone happened to enter my domain without my knowledge?"

"A trespasser, mayhaps?" She answered innocently, her blue eyes locked to her son's mismatched ones. "Though unlikely, it could have been accidental."

"I doubt that," He scorned. "I do not even know who the person is. I can't seem to get a read on them. It's almost like someone is purposely blocking me from seeing who this unknown person is. Though I have no doubt in my mind that I will find them, and the person blocking my Crystals and mark my words… those people will be severely punished."

"Come come now," She waved her hand dismissively, "There'll be plenty of time for those worries at a later date, right now we need to focus on your ball."

Jareth groaned and sunk back into his chair. He should have known that his mother showing up here would be anything other than business and apparently, his wife was her business. Despite the fact everyone in the kingdom knew he was not interested in becoming someone's husband.

"Do not pull that face at me Jareth! Just because you are a King do remember you are my son and I will not tolerate such insolence from you." Her eyes flashed; suddenly Jareth could see why his father chose her all those years ago. She truly was a frightening woman. "Now sit, I have some ideas to run by you and a guest list to make. After all we do not want just any old riffraff there all hoping for the King's hand."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Time is running out Jareth, your Labyrinth is failing as is your power. You gave too much away when you let that _human_ get to you." Her eyes were full of accusation. "You stupidly gave her your heart which is dangerous enough considering what she is…"

"Alright!" He groaned and sank further into his seat. His mother began to tell him all about how the place should be laid out, what kind of décor should be where. The outfit Jareth himself should wear and how he should present himself. Then came the guest list and Jareth almost lost the will to live as she continued talking. Half the people she'd invited Jareth couldn't stand, the other half were probably tolerable, but remarkably idiotic.

The day hadn't arrived yet, and he already hated every moment of it.

_Why did you leave, Sarah?_

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes slowly and blinked at the light. Her head throbbed as though she'd been hit repeatedly with a sledge hammer. <em>How much did I drink last night?<em> She thought as she rubbed her temple. As she took in the scene around her she groaned, remembering where she was. She'd fainted, something she'd never done before and shook her head. Luckily only Lea had been around to see it, if there had been anyone else Sarah might have found herself subject to embarrassment, right now all she felt was anger.

The breeze blew small strands of her hair around her face and suddenly she realised just how cold she was. Shivering, she pulled her legs to her chest. Something wrapped around her shoulders, looking up she found that Lea was still with her and had wrapped her in some kind of light blue robe. Sarah wasn't sure whether she wanted to scream at her and demand to be taken home, for all the good it would do, or throw the robe at her and storm off in any direction to get away from her.

In the end she went with option number three. She didn't say or do anything.

Lea sat beside her, staring at the same wall Sarah was staring at. She had no doubt in her mind that Sarah was angry and she couldn't blame her. She'd been lied to, tricked and in human words. _Used._ But Lea couldn't say she regretted it, after all she needed her here.

"Sarah… please."

"Who are you?" Sarah cut her off, "What do you want with me? Why am I here?"

"It's a long story and I'm not even sure where to start." Lea sighed. "As for me, I already told you who I am."

"Try starting at the beginning." Sarah didn't look at Lea. She felt betrayed by her, Sarah had trusted her with everything and she'd turned out to be _his_ sister!

"It started with you, Sarah."

This time Sarah looked at Lea, how had anything started with her? She'd been living her life, normal, happy away from anything that could have lead back here. Clearly she hadn't been as careful as she liked to think she had.

"I can see your brain working; you don't see it do you?" Lea sighed and shook her head. "During your run through the Labyrinth to save your brother, my brother fell in love with you. He's not sure when it happened, or even how or why, but it did. He admired your resolve, your spirit even your wit, though he often said your backchat annoyed the life out of him."

"He fell in love… with me?" Sarah shook her head. "I doubt that, he's the kind that only ever loves himself."

"You don't know him, you never even gave him a chance to show you who he really is, Sarah! All you saw was what you wanted to see. An evil King, a villain. He isn't like that!" Lea looked at her, she knew she had to get Sarah to understand but Lea loved her brother immensely and she disliked people talking bad about him. He did what he had to, to rule his kingdom well. The people loved him, even the Goblins did though sometimes Jareth did scare them.

"You make it sound like he played a part in a play."

"For all intents and purposes he did. He did what you wanted him to do, right from the start." She sighed, "You asked for Toby to be taken, he did it; you wanted a challenge; he gave you one. You wanted the moon and the stars but you were too afraid to take it when he offered them. He gave you everything and was even willing to give himself to you and you shattered him. _That_'s what started all of this."

"What in hells name do you mean?"

"Foolish girl. Look around you! The Labyrinth is falling apart. Jareth is connected to the Labyrinth, when you left you took a piece of him with you. You broke his heart! He lost his spirit, his will to fight and over time his magic began to fade. He's fading, losing himself more each day from the day he lost you. You were everything he wanted and you destroyed him with six easy words without a thought of the consequences!" She threw her hands up dramatically, "And now he's losing strength, the Labyrinth is falling apart. People are worried about their King! Our crazed older brother waits on the boundary for Jareth's strength to fall just that bit more before he can break through the protections Jareth has placed around it and start a war. All because you said no."

"I still don't see why you brought me here."

"In just over two weeks, Jareth's birthday will arrive." Sarah looked confused, "He was crowned King on his birthday and every hundred years he has to redo the protection magic around the Labyrinth, strengthen it anew. This year another hundred years will have passed and right now he doesn't have the strength to replenish it. The protection magic will fail and everything within this realm will be destroyed." Lea cast her eyes down to floor. "Mother wants him to take a Wife. When a King marries, he becomes stronger. Mother believes that if Jareth weds he will be strong enough once more to revive the protection barrier. Yet I know Jareth; I know he won't go for it. Part of him would rather die than marry someone he feels no regard for, especially when he's known love. No matter if it was reciprocated or not."

"So, he'll be stronger if he marries someone?"

"Yes, but not as strong as he could be if he marries the one he loves." Lea smiled at Sarah. "That is why you are here."

"Hell No!" Sarah jumped up and backed away from Lea. "No way in hell am I marrying him! Not a chance. Are you crazy? I hate the guy!"

"Despite knowing he loves you? That in all his lifetime he has only ever loved you?" Lea winced when Sarah used the word 'hate' "You are a rather selfish creature aren't you? Mother said this would be a waste of time but I hoped, knowing you that you would at least be willing to listen with an open mind and try to get to know Jareth, the real Jareth… not the one you met."

"I think I want to go home now." Sarah's voice was low and strained, this was literally her worst nightmare come to pass. The thought of marrying the Goblin King sent shivers down her spine and not the kind she enjoyed. "Lea I'm serious I've had enough of games, take me home."

"I'm sorry Sarah, I can't do that." Lea closed her eyes and clasped her hands together before speaking again; "Leis na focail seo ceangal mé tú le chéile. Cast ar leataobh gach difríocht nó a bheith greamaithe go deo. Hearts oscailte agus aigne oscailte. An féidir a bhriseadh na ceangail ceangailteach surely."

Sarah's vision blurred. She closed her eyes tight as the world began to spin, the last thing she heard Lea say was a whispered 'I'm sorry Sarah, but I have no other choice' before she felt a pull behind her naval and everything went black.

It felt to Sarah like she'd been suspended somewhere for hours, though no more than a few seconds passed. Her eyes were still tightly closed, her head still spun and her knees grew weak. She didn't realise that a pair of strong arms were holding her upright, steady or that a pair of mismatched eyes were staring at her in a stunned and disbelieving way. Sarah didn't dare open her eyes, the spinning sensation had made her stomach feel tender. It wasn't until she heard an all too familiar voice utter her name that her eyes finally snapped open and found herself looking directly into the face of the one man she wished to avoid.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTES: <strong>Rough translation for "Leis na focail seo ceangal mé tú le chéile. Cast ar leataobh gach difríocht nó a bheith greamaithe go deo. Hearts oscailte agus aigne oscailte. An féidir a bhriseadh na ceangail ceangailteach surely"

"With these words I bind you together. Cast aside every difference or be stuck forever. Open hearts and open minds. This can surely break the ties bind."


End file.
